Home is in Your Arms
by purplestar613
Summary: Takes place right before Phoenix Group attacks. What happens to Maddy inside the gates when Mark isn't there to protect her? Will those troubles follow her when she and her family escape? Rated T because I don't want too much smut. I'll create a tag later on for those of you who want to read it.
1. Chapter 1

Maddy awoke early that morning. She knew her parents would be going OTG today to help with the eleventh pilgrimage. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. What made it even worse was that Mark was going to be OTG too. Mark, the shy soldier who had courted her, and cared for her. His smile etched into her brain; it made her smile every time.

"Let's get ready to move out!" She could hear Commander Taylor yell out across a speaker. Maddy rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Splashing water on her face, as she had showered the night before. Putting a brush through her hair and pulling part of it back and clipping it in place. She grabs a pair of jeans, a pink shirt and a gray vest. Mark told her once before that she looked good in pink, though it was never her first choice of color.

"Mommy don't go." Maddy could hear Zoe in the living room.

"I'm sorry darling, but I have to go help the new arrivals. I'll be back before you know it."

"Yea, don't worry Zoe. You'll have Maddy and Josh to hang out with."

Maddy could hear Zoe sigh. "Okay."

"We gotta go." Her dad yelled through the house. Maddy walked out into the living room where everyone else was. They all hugged and said their goodbyes.

"I'm gonna go find Mark." Maddy said as she suddenly rushed out before her parents. There was no way he was leaving without saying goodbye. And maybe a kiss or two. Plus she needed to tell him something before he left. It was very important.

Mark was helping load the rovers when Reilly called out to him. "Reynolds."

"Reilly." He said politely.

"You get a chance to say goodbye to Maddy yet?" Reilly whispered to him.

"No. Not yet." He said sadly. There was no way he could break away from the group now. They were getting ready to leave. Reilly nodded, but then smiled. "What?" He asked.

"Be careful out there." A soft voice said from behind him. He turned, and smiled when he saw Maddy before him. She looked upset. He walked over to her, reached out and caressed the side of her head.

"I will." He told her. He looked into her puppy dog brown eyes and leaned in to kiss her, when he was knocked back slightly as Dunham and Reilly walked by him bumping his shoulders.

"We're moving out." Reilly says as she playfully eyes Mark, but only for him to see. A way of telling him to hurry up with his girl.

"I gotta go." Mark says sadly as he turns to leave.

Maddy takes a deep sad breath, she should tell him, but she can't find her words right now. When Mark, who heard his girlfriend struggling, turned around. He walks straight up to her, cups her face gently and presses his lips to hers. A short yet passionate kiss.

Mark pulls back, "I love you."

_He said it!_ Maddy excitedly thinks to herself. She lets out a small sad smile nodding and looks into his eyes. "I love you too." Mark smiles. Then he turns and climbs into one of the rovers.

Maddy turns around and walks back to her brother and sister who are talking to her parents. Dad was saying something about hiding if things went wrong, but she wasn't really paying attention. All she could think about was her blue eyed suitor who just told her he loved her. And her him. She prayed he would come back to her. She wasn't brought up in any real religion, her parents wanted her to choose for herself. But she knew her mother's family had a Catholic side and they would pray whenever they felt alone or sad wishing for things to get better. She wasn't quite sure how it worked. Her version of praying was just talking to herself, and the stars.

When the last of the troops had rolled out, she, Josh, and Zoe walked back to their house.

"Hey Zoe, why don't you go get your dinosaur's and we'll head over to Leah and Sam's house?" Josh told his youngest sister.

"Okay." She smiles.

Josh then turns to Maddy. "Please tell me I'm not the only one who has a bad feeling about the pilgrimage."

Maddy shakes her head. "I've been feeling it too." Josh almost gives off a sad look. Maddy hardly ever sees her brother sad. Mostly neutral, angry, happy, or calm. "How's everything with Skye?"

Josh shakes his head. "I haven't talked to her yet. She's a mole Maddy."

"But she's still Skye."

"Yea, I know. I just don't know which Skye she really is. The Skye that I came to know, or the Skye loyal to the Sixers."

"They had her mom Josh. Don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if it was mom. Or me. Or Zoe. What if it was Kara, Josh?"

Josh fell silent. He shook his head and said, "I don't know what I'd do Maddy. I just need some time to think."

"Ready!" Zoe emerged from her room.

"I'll take her." Josh said. He then grabbed Zoe's hand and together they walked out the door.

Maddy went to her room. She laid down on her bed, and thought of last night. After her parents went to bed, she made sure Zoe was asleep, before crawling out the window and running across the compound. When she reached his barracks she knocked on the door. Mark opened it for her and smiled. They had sat on his bed and talked for hours. She admitted that she was scared for him and everyone else about what would happen tomorrow. He just held her close and rubbed her back, which was something her dad used to do when she was young. She calmed down instantly, and kissed him. But this was more than just a kiss. It was deeper, more passionate than any of their past kisses. His hands on her waist and her hands in his hair. He picked her up with ease, and set her in his lap. She wrapped her legs around his torso and could feel the heat building between them.

"Maddy." Mark broke the kiss, and they both gasped for air.

"What?" She asked between peppering his face with kisses. Until he pushed her back. A look of fear struck her face. Did he not want her?

"Maddy stop." He closed his eyes and took a breath. "Maddy, I want you. I really want you. But this isn't right."

"But-"

"No. This isn't how me courting you is supposed to go. I can't take advantage of you in a situation like this. It's not right. Plus we're technically only supposed to make love on our wedding night."

"You're not taking advantage of me. I want this. And besides, nobody follows those rules anymore."

"I do. I was brought up by my mom and my grandpa, my dad left when I was young. My mom taught me to respect a woman in the way that I would want my own daughter to be treated. If I had one that is."

"Your mom was very smart. If you weren't as nice and old fashioned as you are, I don't think my dad would have let you live when he caught us kissing when you dropped me off a few weeks ago." Maddy sighed. "Do you want a daughter Mark?"

"Yes. A son too. You know what else?"

Maddy looked confused. "What?"

Mark smiled. "I hope they have your eyes." This brought a huge smile to Maddy's mouth. "I love it when you smile." Mark kissed her gently once more. "Let me walk you home. It's late."

"Alright." Maddy got off of Mark, but Mark stopped before getting out of bed. "What's wrong?"

"Give me a second, I'll be right behind you." He said.

"Mark are you okay?" Maddy walked closer to him and found the problem. She gasped a little then giggled. Mark's cheeks flushed. She suddenly wondered why she hadn't noticed it when she was sitting on him. A little tent had been pitched in his sweat pants. But it was slowly going down. "I'll be outside then." She said, and turned to leave smiling to herself.

Once she was out of the room, Mark fell back on his bed and groaned. So much for self-control. Once he got himself adjusted, he grabbed his coat, slipped on his boots and went out to meet Maddy. She was shivering when he came up behind her. "Here." He said slipping off his coat.

"Oh no I can't take your coat." Maddy protested. But Mark had already wrapped it around her. It was much too big for her though. She didn't have nearly the same body mass as he did. Compared to him, she was tiny.

"I have a way you can keep me warm." Mark said. Then suddenly picked her up and slung her on his back. She wrapped her legs around him.

"I haven't had a piggy back ride in forever." Maddy said gleefully. Mark smiled, and began to run. Maddy's giggles turned into full out laughter, but when they reached the homes of the colonists, she put a hand over her mouth to shut herself up.

Mark set her down outside her window once they reached her house. "Goodnight beautiful." He said and kissed her.

"Goodnight." She said back. Then reached up to kiss him one last time. Mark then turned to leave. "Wait!" She called after him, in an urgent whisper. "Your coat." She began to take it off.

"Keep it." He said. "I'll just need it back by the time I get back tomorrow night." He said smiling and walked off into the night. Maddy sniffed the coat. It smelled exactly like Mark. An unexplainably delicious smell that was a mix of whatever shampoo he used along with almost the smell of pine, maybe even some vanilla, what a manly smell for Mark, but also smelled a bit of Mark's sweat. But she didn't care. It smelled like Mark. She was happy.

Maddy reached under her bed for that coat and took a long drag. It would be awful waiting for his return tonight along with her parents. Josh opened the front door just then, and she shoved the coat back under.

"Lt. Washington just got word that the portal is being opened." He called to Maddy.

"Okay, everything sound good so far?" She asked.

"As far as we can tell, yeah." He said. "So, Zoe's at Leah and Sam's for the day."

"Okay."

"I've been thinking about what you said, and I think I'm gonna go talk to Skye." Maddy smiled at her brother.

"Alright. Well I have nothing to do so I think I'm just going to stay here today." Josh nodded and was gone again.

Maddy took out her plex when an explosion rang through her ears. She ran to the back door and climbed on top of a barrel of fresh soil they planned to plant in their back yard. She reached for the roof of their house and looked in horror as about 6 clicks away, a cloud of smoke was rising from the jungle. Her heart sank. Mark! But she didn't have time to react. Another smaller explosion sounded just outside the tree line, and there, she saw, with Lucas Taylor leading, the Phoenix Group walking with big guns toward the front gates.


	2. Chapter 2

****Hello lovely people who read and enjoyed the first chapter. I delayed putting up the second chapter to see what kind of reviews I would get (whether or not enough people wanted me to continue). I have decided to continue, but I can't guarantee a chapter a week or possibly every two weeks. I am in college and finals are in the next two weeks. I will do what I can. Thanx!****

Mark was busy helping a woman who had just walked through the portal when he hears Mr. Shannon start talking. Mark glances back and sees Mr. Shannon hugging a young woman who just walked through. They look happy to see each other. Was this Kara?

"Please. Help me." A different voice draws his attention. He looks to the man, when suddenly, he explodes, blasting the portal with him. Mark is thrown back. His head connects with a root in the ground and his vision is suddenly clouded with stars. He can hear many mumbled noises going on around him. His hearing soon picks up the sound of Reilly rushing towards him.

"Reynolds! Reynolds get up!" He could barely make out a shape standing above him.

"Reilly?" He asked.

"Can you stand?" She asks in a hurry.

"I don't know. My vision is blurry." Mark then tries to stand but stumbles. Reilly catches him. She reaches around to the back of his head.

"You've got quite a bump back there. Might be a concussion. Come on, we've got to move." She puts her arm around him and helps him to his feet. They made their way together towards the tree line away from the portal, but he could still here some voices scrambling around behind them.

"We have to help." He said to Reilly.

"You're in no condition to help soldier." Reilly said sternly. "Besides, Taylor gave specific instructions for if something like this happened. You know what we have to do, no matter how hard it is." Mark nods. Taylor had told them that in the event of something like this happening, they were to retreat to the woods with as many as they could, civilians that had accompanied them out there, and soldiers. Those who lay on the ground dazed or unable to move were to be left to their own fate. A sudden pang of guilt hit him. One of the last things he saw clearly was Mr. Shannon being thrown backwards, he didn't get up. Maddy would be heartbroken if her dad didn't come home. What about her mom? He hadn't seen her either, maybe she was okay. Then again, she wouldn't leave with the soldiers if Mr. Shannon was still on the ground.

"We have to get back to the colony." Mark said suddenly.

"We can't." Reilly said.

"Why not?"

"Taylor got a transmission right after the portal blew. Lucas Taylor opened the portal right outside the gates. Lt. Washington told Taylor to stay away. The Phoenix Group has control of Terra Nova."

No. Mark's chest contracted violently. Maddy is left all alone over there. She has her little sister who isn't big enough to defend herself, and Josh. Maybe he can get them to a safe place. Josh wouldn't let anything happen to her. When Josh first realized that Mark had started courting Maddy he put on the "big brother" show and basically told Mark that he would kill him if he hurt Maddy. Mark smiled suddenly to himself at the memory. He held two inches and a year on Josh. But he had no doubt that Josh could put up a fight if he was provoked.

"I think I can walk now." Mark said to Reilly as she was still half carrying, half dragging him on the ground.

Reilly let him go and he stood up. "Good to see you on your feet. I thought I was gonna have to carry you the whole way." Reilly smiled at him. Mark smiled back at her. Reilly was like the big sister he never had. Being an only child, it's hard to know what having a sibling is really like, but Reilly is the closest thing to it for him. She is the only female soldier who could take him in a fight. Besides Lt. Washington of course, but she never participates in the soldier's wrestling tournaments. Reilly could take any guy in the unit. Most of the guys tell her and everyone else that they let her win, but we all know better.

Once they catch up with the rest of the unit, Commander Taylor eyes the pair and keeps an eye out for others.

"Are you the last ones?" Dunham asks.

"As far as I can tell, yes. Reynolds got hit on the head so we took it slower. I didn't see anyone following us."

Taylor nods sadly. The group is small, but manageable. About 30 soldiers, Taylor included. The rest were left behind or remain in Terra Nova.

"We make camp here." Taylor says to everyone. "Johnson, take some men and create a perimeter of land mines. Dunham, you, Reilly, and Reynolds scout out familiar land marks. We have limited technology and I'm not going to waste it on our current position. Find out whose territory we're in."

"Yes sir." Dunham said as he turned to Reilly and Mark. "Well, let's go." He said and led the way. Reilly snickered to Mark, they both knew Dunham hated being in charge. Reilly would eventually take over.

They walked for about an hour, circling the camp. Then, Reilly dropped to the ground and froze. Mark and Dunham did the same without question. Reilly pointed just over the hill they were on. Glancing up slightly, Mark looked out, and saw down in a grassy field no more than a click away, were a family of Carnotaurus. Just three of them. A dad, the male out front; a mom, the female eating something; a juvenile, about half her size and running in circles around her.

"Carnos." Dunham breathes. Just then, a scream erupts back in the direction of camp. Followed by a carnotaurus' roar.

"We need to get back." Reilly says as she begins to crawl away. Mark and Dunham follow her slowly as to not disturb or alert the family of carnos of their presence.

They get back just in time to see a full grown female carno being brought down. Injuries from sonic waves and bullets. Usually ineffective against carnos, bullets can be a vital weapon in aimed in the soft spots of their neck and legs. They make their way to the now set up tent that is meant for Taylor. Inside the canopy Taylor has weapons and maps set out.

"They got two of our own." Taylor says as he sees them.

"They, sir?" Reilly asks.

"Carnos. There were two of them. One got away. It was a young one, but strong."

"We spotted a family in the valley three clicks from here sir, I think it's safe to say we're in carno territory." Dunham said.

"Very observant Dunham." Taylor says with a little sarcasm. Dunham hangs his head slightly and leaves. "Alright then, you two," he nods towards Mark and Reilly. "To your posts, Reilly you'll take the front right outside here. Reynolds you'll take the left flank, Arnold and Evans are already there."

"Yes sir." Both Reilly and Mark say at the same time. They turn to leave.

"Oh and Reynolds." Taylor stops him. "I want you in on this, we're trying to get a message to anyone who will find it," Taylor hands him a pouch of bullets. "I've calculated from the information gathered that these are approximately our coordinates. I want you and your group to start carving it into the base of the bullets. Then if a Phoenix member finds us, shoot him, and make sure it's with these. We can't last forever out here."

"Yes sir." Mark says then leaves the tent and heads towards his place.

Hopefully someone will find the clues and come meet them. Taylor is right, we won't last forever on our own.

* * *

Maddy laid in bed, her head hurt. She opened her eyes and saw Josh sitting next to her.

"Hey sleepy." He said with a sad smile.

"Josh? What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Maddy's brow furrowed. "I remember an explosion. The Phoenix Group came through. I remember running to find you and Zoe and that's it. Where is Zoe?"

"She's fine. Don't worry." Josh said. "You ran almost in the middle of the fighting Maddy. You ran straight into an explosion. It knocked you down and you were out. You weren't physically hurt other than that. Just a bump on the head I guess."

"Okay." Maddy said. "What about the mom and dad and Mark?"

Josh paused. "Mom's okay. She's at the hospital now. Dad, he's out cold. They, uh, they don't know when he'll wake up. They don't know _if_ he'll wake up." Maddy's eyes began to fill with tears. "As for Mark, he and the other soldiers retreated to the woods from what I heard. I don't know if he was hurt or not, I'm still trying to figure out the details myself."

"Is she up yet?" An unfamiliar voice comes from the other room.

"Close your eyes and pretend to be asleep." Josh says urgently.

Maddy obeys. She closes her eyes and steadies her breathing. Heavy thudding footsteps enter her room.

"I heard talking." The voice says.

"I was just talking to Maddy. Or myself really." Josh says standing up.

The voice huffs, and trudges off. "I've got to be at my post in ten minutes. I want to see her when I get back." The footsteps lead out the door and the door shuts.

"You can open your eyes now." Josh says. "He's gone."

Maddy sits up and looks at her brother. "Who's he?"

Josh looks sad again. "He helped carry you home. I couldn't because Zoe was frantic and wouldn't let go of me. I don't like the way he looks at you Maddy. He couldn't stop talking about how pretty you were, and that he wanted to meet you so you could thank him for helping. He was also interested in the fact that you turn 17 next month."

"Why would he be interested in my birthday?"

"Maddy, in Terra Nova, the legal age to be an adult and get married is 17. Not like 18 in 2149."

Maddy gave her brother an odd look. "So, he wants to marry me? I'll just say no."

"I think he's got more on his mind other than marriage Maddy."

Maddy suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. "But, I'm being courted. By Mark and I-"

"It doesn't matter!" Josh yells. "Not to them. They don't care. Lucas Taylor has been keeping Skye under a close watch too. I don't like the way he looks at her, but I can't do anything about it! I can however, keep that monster away from you as long as possible." Josh's rage calms. Maddy reaches out for him and hugs him.

"Thank you Josh." He hugs her back.

"Anything for my sister." He says into her hair.

She felt safe in Josh's arms, but being there was nothing compared to the wonderful feeling of being in Mark's arms. Thinking of him only makes her miss him more. Tears find their way to her eyes.

Maddy takes a deep breath. "We'll be okay. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

****Finals are over! Thank goodness. Hopefully I can update more frequently now, though I am still working during most of my free time. Enjoy! Oh, and I forgot to put this up earlier, but just to make it clear:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Terra Nova****

Maddy paced back and forth in her room. _Why would he want me? Looks at me how?_ Josh's words to her rang in her head over and over. _"I don't like the way he looks at you Maddy."_ Maddy passed by the small mirror that hung on her and Zoe's bedroom wall. She grabbed a piece of hair that had fallen from her messy bun and looked at it closely. _I'm not that special._ Suddenly she heard the front door being jiggled, like someone was trying to pick the lock. Josh had left for work an hour ago, and wasn't due back till dinner time, which Maddy still had to start making. Zoe was at school and had her own key. Mom was the hospital with dad, who was temporarily unconscious but not dead. Thank god. But Mark's whereabouts were still unknown. They had taken to the woods she'd heard, but there were still Slashers and Carnos out there, not to mention a lot of other species that they'd never encountered or never heard of even. The person on the other side of the door sounded frustrated and grunted loudly. Maddy held her breath, fearing it was that man again. But suddenly, it stopped. She peered around the corner to the front door and saw a large dark shadow on the other side, just standing there. Eventually he gave up and left, but not before placing something on the front porch. Maddy glanced out the window before opening the door. He was gone.

She opened the door slowly and looked down. A small note was left on the ground. Maddy picked it up and looked closely at it, it was addressed to her. Closed the door, making sure to lock it behind her, and went to her room to open it.

_Maddy, _

_I can't stop thinking about you, you beautiful creature. Long dark hair, innocent and large warm brown eyes, like chocolate that melts the instant you touch it. Forgive me for seeming forward my dear, but my intentions for you are set. I have already sent in a request with my commanding officer and am currently waiting for his stamp of approval. When he gives it to me, you shall be mine, and mine alone. We shall be together, always my love. I am always watching you. _

_-Lt. Alexander Hoffman_

Maddy hadn't realized that her hands were shaking violently until she dropped the note. Watching her? Always? And that stamp of approval for him to possess her? What kind of sick man was this? He needed her consent as far as she was concerned and there was no way in all of Terra Nova that she was going to give it to him.

The door began to jiggle again and Maddy froze where she was. Her heart beat increased dramatically.

"Maddy?" Zoe's small voice called out. "Maddy where are you?" The door closed behind her. It was just Zoe, no need to get worked up.

"In here Zoe." Maddy called from there room. Zoe walked into the bedroom, and Maddy quickly hid the note under her pillow. Zoe sat next to her on the bed a little closer than normal. Zoe only did this when she felt uncomfortable or guilty about something.

"What are you doing home so early?" Maddy asks looking at the clock now.

"There was an early release today at school. And no one was there, so a nice man walked me home."

Maddy's heart stopped. "What did he look like?"

Zoe stopped to think for a moment. "Well, he had brown hair, blue eyes. He was tall, strong looking. And he had a funny uniform on, like the new guys who just got here."

"The new soldiers?" Maddy asked her voice shaking.

Zoe nodded.

"Zoe, is he still in the house?" Zoe stayed quiet, but then looked towards the door of the followed her gaze and there saw the man Zoe described. Tall, much taller than Mark. Built like a tank, icy blue eyes that made her skin crawl, matte brown hair, quite a bit lighter than her own, and a snake like smile.

"Madeline Shannon. Pleased to meet you in the conscious world." He bowed slightly.

"Lt. Hoffman." She said curtly. He then held out his hand to her.

"Please my dear, let us take a walk around the compound. I'm off duty for now and would love to get to know you better." He turned to leave. "Oh, and leave your sister here. I'm sure she has coloring she could be doing. I'll be waiting just out here." He gestured to the living room, then left her sight of view. Zoe stuck her tongue out at him after he left.

She then whispered to Maddy. "He's really not that nice. He just wanted me to say that to make a good impression on you." Maddy nodded her head, and pulled Zoe in for a hug.

"I'll be back soon. I promise." She said into her little sister's hair. Zoe nodded and watched as Maddy left the room.

Maddy walked into the living room and saw him waiting there for her. "Shall we?" He asks. Maddy nods. He takes Maddy's hand firmly, and basically drags her out the door.

* * *

It isn't until after the sun went down that Maddy staggered back home. Cheeks tear stained, and clothing slightly ripped. Her hair was a mess. She just wanted a nice hot shower. Hopefully dad didn't wake up today. Mom would be either cleaning the dishes right now or taking a late shift, she hoped for the latter. The door creaked when she opened it, and she slipped inside. The lights were dark, and there were no dirty dishes out. Mom wasn't home yet, and neither was dad. Zoe heard her come in and ran to her, throwing her little arms around her. Maddy winced a bit at the pain but tried not to show it.

"You were gone a long time." Zoe said with sadness in her voice.

"I know. I'm sorry." Maddy choked out. "I'm fine though, so don't worry." She gave Zoe a reassuring smile. "Want some dinner?" Zoe nodded. Maddy proceeded to the kitchen and made some stew with some plants and a bit of meat bought at the vendors earlier that week. She made plenty for five people, just in case dad came home. Leaving it in a pot on the stove with the stove off. Zoe had her food, and Maddy wasn't really all that hungry. She went towards the bathroom to take a nice long shower. She didn't dare look in the mirror, for fearing the image she saw would frighten her.

The hot water felt refreshing on her skin. Like it was burning away what he had left. She shivered at the thought, and then laughed slightly to herself; shivering in a hot shower, how ridiculous. Maddy looked through the medicine cabinet to see if her mother had brought anything home with her that would help reduce the size and color of the bruises. She was about to give up hope, when at the very back, the pearl white device caught her eye. Mom would probably ground her if she caught her using it, but Maddy was smart and would charge it back to its full battery before mom needed it again. Josh would probably leave it out on the counter, and Zoe wouldn't know how to use it. Maddy turned the switch on, and a blue light illuminated from the top of it. She pointed it towards the dark bruises on her body and pressed the green switch. It hummed gently as she watched the purple and blue splotches on her skin fade back to the normal olive skin tone. Each bruise took her between 3 to 10 seconds. Depending on how much surface area the bruise covered and how dark it was. Once she was done she pressed the red switch and turned the device off. She hooked it up to its charger and waited for it to give off a little "bing" to signal it was charged.

"Girls, I'm home!" Maddy's mom called through the house. Maddy quickly went to make sure the door was locked. She then went back to the device.

"Come on, come on." She whispered to it as if it would hurry it along.

"Girls?" Her mom called again. Mrs. Shannon walked through the house. She smelled stew in the air and saw the pot on the stove. She peered into the girl's room and saw Zoe fast asleep on the bed. She smiled to herself. "Maddy?" She called a bit quieter after shutting the door for Zoe.

"Come on… come on…" Maddy kept saying to the device. It was taking it's dear sweet time charging. She hadn't even used it that long. Her mom's hand was on the door knob to the bathroom.

"Maddy?" She called quietly. "Maddy are you in there?"

"Uh… yea mom. I wasn't feeling that good, so I took a shower then laid down in here. Guess I fell asleep." Maddy lied. But her mom seemed to believe her enough.

"Did you take something?"

"Yea. I'm feeling better now, I'll be right out." Maddy called back.

_Bing!_ The device rang out. Maddy quickly put it away and slid her robe on. She threw her half wet hair up in a bun and walked out. "What was that noise?" Mrs. Shannon asked her daughter, as she was standing right outside the door.

Maddy stammered. "My toothbrush finished charging." She said quickly. Thank goodness they made the same noise. And Maddy would be the only one of her children to charge her own toothbrush. Her mother noted Maddy's jumpy state but dismissed it as a side effect of how she must have been feeling earlier.

"You'll let me know if you don't feel good again right?" She asked her daughter.

Maddy put on a smile and nodded. She then walked past her mother and into her and Zoe's room. Maddy crawled into bed wincing. Although the visible damage had been healed, Maddy still felt the effects of what he had done to her.

She couldn't sleep. Thought of him racing through her head. His hands all over her, tugging her shirt off. His hands felt greasy, and he smelled awful, it made her want to puke. She tried her best to push the memory out of her head. _Try thinking about Mark?_ Her mind suggested. At first that made her feel much better, thinking of his smile, his arms around her and the way he said her name. The way he said "I love you." Maddy smiled to herself under her sheets. But then, a distressing thought came to her mind. What if Mark found out what had happened? What would he do? Would he still want her? She was dirty now. She was different. He wouldn't want something that had been treated the way she was just earlier today. _Maybe he doesn't have to find out? _That was an interesting thought. If Mark never found out, then he would still want her. It would be as though nothing had changed.

Maddy could hear the front door open and close. She then heard Josh's voice in the other room and mom's as she greeted him. They would probably eat dinner together.

"Josh, have you noticed anything strange going on with Maddy?" Elizabeth asked.

"No. Not really. Why?"

"Well, I came home this afternoon and she wasn't here, but Zoe was. Zoe said she had an early release at school and that Maddy had left two hours earlier with a strange man in uniform. Do you know what that means?"

Josh's knuckles began to turn white. "Did Zoe tell you what he looked like?"

"Yes, um… now let's see… light brown hair, blue eyes, tall, big. But that describes most of the Phoenix Group soldiers anyway."

Josh suddenly felt dizzy. "Mom, uh, that soldier, his name is Lt. Hoffman. He helped bring Maddy back home when she got hurt in the fighting, remember I told you about him?"

His mother's face suddenly lit up. "Oh yes. What a kind man. Not that I like the Phoenix Group in any way, but that was very kind of him to help."

Josh gulped. "There was something about him that I didn't tell you about." His mother listened, and suddenly looked a bit worried.

"What is it Josh?"

"He, uh, the way he looked at Maddy, it didn't seem like he was helping her just because she was an innocent bystander. He looked at her, like a slasher looks at one of us. Like a meal."

Mrs. Shannon looked a bit confused as she tried to understand what her son was saying.

"He wants her mom. He wants to possess her. He told me that he will submit papers to his commanding officer to get her. Once she turns 17, he can legally have her as his 'wife' and we can't stop him."

Mrs. Shannon gasped. "What? He wouldn't dare! She's only a child."

"Not according to Terra Novian law. She's a legal adult when she turns 17. And apparently, the Phoenix group live by a code, where if you want something, or someone, you submit paper work, and if approved, it's yours."

"And Maddy gets no say in this?" She asked quietly.

"None at all."

Mother and son looked at each other for a while. Until Mrs. Shannon spoke up. "When I came home tonight, after my late shift, she was locked in the bathroom. Claimed she felt sick. You don't think he…" They both felt extremely uncomfortable then. With Maddy just in the next room. They didn't know if she was hurt, or if she was even awake. But she was, and she was listening to every word they said, as they pieced it together. Maddy relived the entire evening in her head, tears streaming down her face, and a screaming silently to everyone else, but to her, her whole world was coming down.

****Please Review!****


End file.
